The One that Got Away
by sienakitsune
Summary: He loves her, she loves him, but it ended. Years later they meet again, he still loves her, she still loves him. But with more complications than before, will they get their happy ever after? AkashiXFem!Kuroko Akakuro :3
1. Chapter 1

The One that Got Away

Chapter 1:

Akashis' POV

It has been over five years since the meaning of my life faded away.

Now, at the age of twenty-five, I have already accomplished things that are far beyond me, like the Akashi I should. Everything was predestined and calculated for me since the day I was born. I get everything in life. It was all given and everything else is. My life comes nothing short of perfect.

All except one. Kuroko Tetsumi . The light of my life. The only person that I, the captain of the legendary Generation of Miracles knuckled under. The world wasn't the same with her, with her around I'm not an Akashi, I'm me. It was an emotion I did not know I'am capable of. Akashi Seijurou fell in love with Kuroko Tetsumi. She was an enigma to me, unpredictable and for once I felt that I was human. That I do exist. Not an heir following what was expected of him but a person of his own free-will. She was one of a kind and falling in love with her was probably the best thing I have ever felt.

I remembered the time I expressed my feelings to her, it was after a team meeting. Me, the captain and she as the manager along side with Momoi . We were alone in the club room collecting research materials on the next team we're having a match on. It was the first time I became nervous, forgetting all logic I ended up pinning her on the door and kissing the lights out of her. It was heaven but reality had to kick in and I look at her intensely not letting her go, conveying my feelings through my hetero chromatic eyes. It took me by surprise when she hugged me back

and whispered "Took you long enough Akashi-kun" and pecked my lips.

I hugged her tightly and smiled, not a smirk, not a grin but a real smile. Ah Kuroko Tetsumi someday you will be the death of me. I was fighting the urge to jump and shout 'Yes' like a dark-skinned basketball idiot I know or do a victory dance that a blonde model would do. It was blissful it was like a dream.

But the devil came to visit me and I entertained him. I got burned and now only ashes remain. Will I ever find her again?

Now, I could only dream of her. Touch her and kiss and love her. Replaying our movie in my mind every night. The memory engraved in my mind became like a long lost dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The One that Got Away

Chapter 2

Australia, Crossford Academy 9:47 am

Crossford Academy's playground was usually full of children playing but now it is deserted with no single soul. No wait, a teal head could be seen on the sandbox. A kid wearing the academy's uniform and seems to be skipping. A fifty-year old man clad in a dark grey suit approaches the young kinder gardener. The blonde six footer man sat alongside the young student.

"Class is still going, why are you here?" Grey eyes looked at the brunette.

"I don't need broken radios." the boys answered and shrugged still continuing to build his magnificent full-scale castle.

The older sighed "How many times must I tell you to respect your teachers hmm?"

"I'm saving their pride by not correcting them in their flaws." the little man countered "they did not even know I'am here. I bet they already checked my attendance" the boy added, he inherited his mothers' invisibility.

Dean Crossford chuckled face crinkling "I guess my school is no good for a prodigy like you. But I'm still the principal you should at least show me some respect Tsuji"

Calculating cerulean eyes locked in to grey ones "You wouldn't like that gramps"

Dean went for a full blown laugh " I guess you're right. Then how about a round of chess in my office? He offered.

Blue orbs sparkled "You're on!" he coughed " I mean, If you insist"

Crossford smiled at least the teal head prodigy did not lost the boy in him. Raised alone by his mother he was forced to grow up. '_Who could leave such angels was beyond him'_ He and his wife Natalie came to love Kuroko Tetsumi and of course Kuroko Tsuji when he came. Scratch that they adopted Tetsumi and is Crossford now, Tsuji is too. The two filled the gap their family of two was missing.

Crossford elementary building, staff room

A shoulder length cottony sky-blue hair bowed before an auburn haired woman.

"Natalie-san I'm off now, thank you for your hard work"

"Tetsumi you're too polite. Anyway, say hi to the two boys for me. I bet their on Dean's office playing chess again"Natalie smiled "and my husband losing as always." she added.

"I will." Kuroko smiled a little and left.

She sighed as she walk on the prestigious academy hallways. Tsuji never attended half of his classes, where he got that she have no idea. Her son was the boy version of her, a total carbon copy but has HIS winners fetish. HIM, she haven't spoken his name in years and neither did the people around her.

'_That man was probably leading a peaceful life with his own family_.'

'_No! Don't think about him, the past is over, the past is over_.' she repeated mentally. It became her mantra over the years.

To wind off her mind she thought about what to say to her obnoxious angel. As she approached the heart of tha main building where Deans' office is. She knocked and opened the door slowly. She smiled at the peaceful scene inside. Tsuji was situated on Deans lap both sleeping soundly.

She found a shelter under the Crossfords when HIM and her own family have forsaken her. Two-months pregnant she hitched a ride in a yacht owned by the couple, heading to Australia managed by Kagamis father. They did not expect the Crossfords to find out, but it turned out to be the luckiest thing that happened.

This was not the life she imagined to have, but it was nonetheless the simple life she craved for. She prays this peaceful setting to last but she was all too aware that nothing last forever. She believed on it once but not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The One that Got Away

Chapter 3 : The Lovely Moments of the Past

The bullet train from Kyoto finally reached its final destination. The doors automatically opened and on one particular came a person with fiery red hair and hetero chromatic eyes. A 5'8 ft. dashingly handsome young man in his Rakuzan uniform, walked gracefully through. The crowd seems to be fixated on him, admiring looks were sent in his way, every person was in awe. He doesn't seem to mind or was too used to mind. His face stoic but inside he was ecstatic, the captain of Rakuzan was in total cloud nine. He was finally going to see her again after the Winter Cup. After being together since their last year in middle school, they've resorted in e-mail and video chatting, since Akashi is in Kyoto and Kuroko in Tokyo. They do dates at least twice a month, since Akashi is busy with school and extra curricular activities and so was Kuroko.

Maji Burger is his first stop, he bought his beloveds' beloved vanilla milkshake. Ah, the things he do for Tetsumi. He briefly wondered if the brunette is aware of how much control she got over him.

He arrived at Seirin and waited patiently for the teal head. He activated his emperor eye so he wont miss out his Tetsumi. Seijurou was fairly aware of the attention he was getting from both guys and girls. Admiration, submission or jealousy.

"Is that Akashi Seijurou? Kyaa! He's so handsome."

"What is he doing in our school?"

"Maybe waiting for someone? A girlfriend perhaps?" A series of NO's were heared

"Maybe someone in the basketball club?"

"Eh! But some rumors said that a ghost is residing in their gym. Like somone is talking to you but no one's around."

The students whispered, if one could call that a whisper since it could be heard three blocks away.

"Akashi-kun" Akashis heart jumped a bit, though he doesn't show it. He scolded himself mentally for not paying enough attention.

"Tesumi, it is Seijurou for you." How long was he going to tell her that.

"Is that for me" A pale finger pointed the milkshake in Akashis hand.

He sighed inwardly, Tetsumi is really stubborn. He nodded and hand her milkshake, his lips curving a little. He found her sipping the milkshake adoringly cute and very childlike. He wondered if he should get jealous, that the drink got more attention than him.

"Hey! Kuroko where did you run off...too" Kagami Taiga's face became guarded when he saw Akashi. "Akashi" Kagami never liked this Akashi though he respect him in regards of basketball.

"Taiga" Akashi faced him. He becames ten times more intimidating.

The two locked into a staring contest.

"Oi, Bakagami did you find Kuroko?" Koga shouted, he followed the power forwards line of sight and "EEEPPP!". The rest of Seirin came hearing Koga's shriek. They found one scared kitten hiding behind a red tiger, while he said tiger is locked in a staring contest with a red Lion and if you squint your eyes, one Kuroko Tetsumi sipping her milkshake peacefully with no care in the world.

"My, if it isn't Rakuzan's captain? What can we do for you" Kiyoshi greeted all smiles.

"Hm, Iron heart" Akashi greeted back but not turning his eyes from Kagami.

"Mou, Dont call me that" Kiyoshi pouted a little.

"Why are you here Akashi? Huh?" Taiga blurted out with.

"I'm here for my girlfriend" Akashi answered straight forwardly.

All of Seirin stopped 'The scariest man alive has a girlfriend ?! Who is the perhaps bravest but unfortunate girl?' They all thought simultaneously .

A pale hand was raised, "It's me" Answering their questions.

"EEHH?!" They exclaimed.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand"We have to get going. Goodbye."

Well let me rephrase that 'We have more important matters to attend to than to waste our time on explaining when we could do something more productive than deafining shrieks'

The two disappeared from their line of sight.

"I forgot to say congratulations" Kiyoshi was the first one to recover.

"Bakagami do you know any of this?" Riko asked Kuroko's partner

"Um, Coach Kagami is not moving" the three first yeaar poking on the now stone Kagami.

Riko got hold of her weapon and smack Kagami on the head. That seem to wake him up.

"Get back here Akashi! Damn YOU!" He shouted.

Their after-school date had gone wonderful. They even got a purikura as souvenirs. Akashi was walking Kuroko home holding hands the entire time. They were near her block when he let his thoughts slip through his tongue. He is that unguarded when with her.

"How you like that sweetened drink I would never know" he shakes his head.

Tetsumi was already having her third cup of milkshake. Akashi raised an elegant eyebrow when Kuroko stopped walking and offered her drink to him.

"Akashi-kun is curious right? Why don't Akashi-kun have a taste to know?" she explained.

Akashi is skeptical but took a sip.

"So, how was it for Akashi-kun?" she asked as they resume walking.

"Sweet and delicious"she was satisfied with that only he wasn't finish

"Only because it taste like Tetsumi" he added perversely. Akashi smirked as she blush madly.

"Stupid Akashi-kun." she muttered turning away from him.

Akashi chuckled" And now, I'm stupid?" he grinned "and yet you still love me"he teased

Kuroko's face heated up ten times due to broke free and walk faster but due to Akashi's quick reflexes he caught her arm and spun her around to catch her in an embrace.

"I love you Tetsumi" He look down on her as if asking for permission.

"I love Akashi-kun too" She tiptoed and peck him.

"Hm, I wouldn't mind another one"Akashi said smiling.

She slapped his chest playfully "Baka Akashi-kun" she said blushing still.

"Only for you"

She hummed in agreement "Yes, only for me"and hugged him tight.


	4. Chapter 4

The One that Got Away

Chapter: 4

"Shin-chan! You haven't called me in ages!" Takao Kazuna whined loudly, making one Midorima Shintarou to take his phone away from his left ear. His girlfriend since high-school is always on hyper mode. Though he wasn't going to complain since it was a part of her that he also like. Secretly though.

"Don't be ridiculous Takao. I called you yesterday." Midorima said pinching the bridge of his nose for the incoming headache. "Besides I'm too busy to call you"

Other girls would probably be annoyed in receiving such response but Takao Kazuna was not really an ordinary girl. She see beyond what was in a person and the same do for Midorima. Despite the tsundere act he is always pulling, she saw a soft heart.

"I miss you too Shin-chan!" Takao said those three words, enough to make the green head to blush and stutter on the phone.

" Aww! Shin-chan's blushing"she giggled. "By the way Shin-chan have you eaten already?"

"Yes, I already did at the hospital." Midorima answered sitting on his sofa.

"EH! But the food there is tasteless! Wait for me I'll come over and cook for you!" Takao offered.

"There is no need for that Takao." He reached for the remote on the center table, turning on the t.v.

"Hmm maybe we could find one way or another to relax hmm" she grinned knowing too well what the green head might be thinking. "Relax Shin-chan I"m offering a real massage though. But if you mean a different one I won't mind." She grinned mischievously. Her Shin-chan's so easy to tease. Midorima do not know any other way to respond to that other than "TAKAO!"

Due to the consecutive heart attacks the doctor had he was surprised by the volume of the t.v, he tuned it down when breaking news flashed on the screen.

"NEWS FLASH : A TRAFFIC ACCIDENT JUST HAPPENED ON XXX INTERSECTION TOKYO. A CAR WAS HIT BY A TRUCK. AFTER THE COLLISION THE TRUCK DRIVER ESCAPED LEAVING THE SCENE. THE VICTIMS ARE RUSHED TO MIDORI HOSPITAL WHOSE NAME WERE FOUND OUT TO BE..."

"Shin-chan? Shin-chan!" Takao's concerned voice fell in deaf ears.

"Kazuna I will call you back." He hanged up and grabbed his coat and cellphone heading back to the hospital.

"Just what is going on? Shin-chan?" she looked at her phone deep in thought. 

'_Tetsumi...Tetsumi..Tetsumi_.' A voice calling to her fading slowly in the background. '_I know that voice'_

"Tetsumi..Tetsumi wake up" Natalie shakes her shoulders slightly. Blue eyes peeked under her mop of cottony blue hair.

" You okay? You look paler than usual" her adopted mothers voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine Natalie-san" she insisted though not really sure. That voice disturb her.

Natalie straightened, walk back to her table, grabbed some files and walk towards Tetsumi's chair.

"Dean needs these files signed. Take these to him" She handed the files to Tetsumi.

"No need to rush and take your time." Natalie smiled.

Dean was clearly surprised of her arrival, but said nothing. He asked the same questions as his wife but was met with the same answer. She could not answer them when she herself did not know what is wrong. Tetsumi took a detour back to the staff room to avoid crowds. She suddenly got chills when her cellphone vibrated. '_Nah, I'm just being paranoid'_. She fished it out her pocket and Kagamis name flashed on the screen.

"Hello Kagami-kun" She tried to sound normal, but for people who knew her could tell the difference.

"..." A pregnant silence ensued. Tetsumi waited patiently. Kagami could not take silence very well even if it too was killing her now.

" Your grandmother called." Tone dead serious.

"You have to go back here" he said with finality

"Wha.." confused.

"Your parents are dying Kuroko" he said lamely "they're dying". 

FoxNotes Hi! To those from Australia and watching X factor I'am not shipping Dean and his mentor Natalie. I based Natalie on Kushina and Dean on a real person. Just want to clear That Ahehehe. I'm a fan of X factor AU! :3


	5. Chapter 5

The One that Got Away

Chapter 5: The Apocalypse

The attendant keeps talking, but Tetsumi's mind was off somewhere. Her adopted parents made the necessary preparations for her and Tsuji's flight. Promising that they will follow her as soon as possible. She was to set foot on Japan once again and meet her parents after all these years without contact. Maybe meet some of her friends Seirin or the GoM or God forbid HIM. The ringing of telephone brought her memories to a whole new level. Memories that were hidden deep deep inside.

_Kring..Kring..Kriiiing..Kriiiiin. "Hello..Tetsumi?" Akashis groggy voice ran on the other line_

_" Akashi-kun.." Kuroko greeted or more like murmured. She was hell bent on how to tell Akashi about her condition._

_"Tetsumi, what is wrong? It is seven minutes past two in the morning"_

_"Ah.. It's...It's nothing Akashi-kun" she ended up saying , gripping tightly the positive pregnancy test._

_Silence " Tetsumi you woke me up this hour for nothing?" Akashi's voice was cold. He barely had energy left to deal with her stubborness._

_"Let me inform you that I only slept an hour ago. We are not in high school anymore Tetsumi! If you have no one to disturb then go choose someone who was not busy" his voice raising slightly._

_"I would probably know If I was actually talking to the other person" she replied irritated too._

_"We talked yesterday"_

_"And you call that talking? I hardly had words to set in when you hang up" Voice getting chiller._

_"I have obligations and responsibility too, I just don't have the time anymore"Akashi reasoned._

_"Ah so, I am only for your spare time huh?" laced with some sarcasm." When you have the time, you remember you have a girlfriend and when you don't you forget her?" She added angrily._

_"Kuroko Tetsumi you are being unreasonable. We are not going to argue over the phone. Go to sleep and please do not call until you regain your reasoning ." He hang up._

_Tetsumi never hated the end tone that much in her whole life. Sure she and Akashi got into fights, but that happen rarely. She too do not understand herself, maybe her hormones is already messing with her. She wanted to tell Akashi badly about the growing life inside her. She placed the pregnancy kit on her top drawer. She flopped on the bed hugging her red pillow with golden swirls, burying her face on it. She hasn't talked to Akashi these past few days and when they did they ended up fighting. She will apologize to him tomorrow or maybe she could surprise him in his apartment. That would do, and she will make her announcement. She smiled and let sleep take her to the rainbow._

_Nine-teen year old Tetsumi were never been afraid like this in her entire life. The morning had gone considerably well until her father saw the P.T kit. She was sent to her fathers office and was greeted by a slapped. She looked up at him holding her left cheek. Her fathers eyes, the same cerulean blue as hers had red hue on them._

_"Is this what I'm sending you to school for?! Is this what we get from providing you a good life?! We work to give you a bright future not to sleep around!"_

_"Takeru! That was out of the line!" Her mother cried, kneeling beside her shielding her away from her fathers rage._

_"Don't you dare shield your daughter Saya! You know too well what our situation is! I don't want her disgracing this family further" Fiery Sky blue eyes looked at her daringly._

_"Takeru! If you plan on cutting ties with Tetsumi I swear upon the grave of our ancestors I will kill myself!" that was the first time ever she saw her family in disarray like this._

_Takeru turned his back on the three woman, and spoke in a voice full of authority "Pack your things we are moving to London in a week" they were able to breathe a little but Tetsumi was out of the question._

_"and you're going to have an abortion. Period." His father said with finality before leaving the room._

_She wrapped her arms around her stomach, eyes unseeing and body frozen 'No, No,No' tears began to flow, she wont stop quivering she started to cry. 'Abort my baby?, Kill my baby' keeps replaying in her mind. Her mother's and grandmothers embrace seems to do a little comfort. She softly whispered "Akashi-kun"._

FoxNotes: Akashi's Attitude here will be explained on the later chappies :3 If you find that change too drastic :3


	6. Chapter 6

The One that Got Away

:::::-.-:: :::

Teiko Middle School, After School

"_Akashi-sama, I like you! Please go out with me" A beautiful girl confessed her eyes close and head downcast._

_"I'm sorry but I cannot go out with you." The girl was about to protest but he added_

_" I'm sure you could find someone else." Akashi bowed before walking away. He is getting tired of this. His upbringing and his name was the only thing that is holding him back to just walk away. Unperturbed of the crying sounds, obviously used to it continued on his way. Akashi stopped walking a few good feet. He leaned on a post on his right._

_"Tetsumi, I knew you were listening" On the other side one Kuroko Tetsumi is also leaning. Her eyes looking up at the darkening sky, blank as ever._

_"She is a very beautiful girl Akashi-kun" she commented._

_"Yes, she was indeed beautiful" Akashi agreed, knowing fully what Kuroko is trying to say._

_"You know what I'm talking about Akashi-kun"_

_"Yes, but I do not see the need to talk about it" mentally sighing, Doesn't he express his feelings more? Tetsumi could be very insecure sometimes. It made him smile a little because it is after all a proof that she truly like him._

_"You two look good together" but what she really is saying 'One day you will leave me for someone like her'_

_"I would never leave you Tetsumi." Akashi answered her thoughts voice so near. Then she realized Akashi was now in front of her. She did not notice him moving from his previous position._

_He held her two hands "I promise you" kissing her knuckles._

_Kuroko still had her doubts, he is an Akashi after all and she.. she is a nobody. They are worlds apart. She felt like a protagonist in a drama having the same plot._

_"Have I broken a promise before?" of course it was a rhetorical question. She shakes her head slowly._

_"Akashi-kun I cannot compete with the other girls, nor am I beautiful or appealing" she said monotonously._

_"And you think that matters to me?" he raised his brow "You think so lowly of me then Tetsumi"_

_"No, I"m only afraid of losing Akashi-kun" Akashi was surprised her normally blank eyes had fear in them, he embraced he tightly. He was afraid of letting her go so vulnerable._

_"I love you Tetsumi and the moment I leave you will be the moment I leave my life." He buried his face on her hair._

_"Never be afraid because I mean to stay here forever, and even after that" he softly said. Kuroko was partly surprised of the amount of emotion on Akashi's voice, she gripped his uniform and close her eyes savoring the moment._

_'With Akashi-kun forever'._

_For long minutes they stayed like that, but for them the time stopped, both of them are alone and everything else don't matter._

_Years Later_

_Drip..drip..drip.. tears continue flow on pale cheeks as she watched him kissing someone in front of his apartment door. Nigou felt his masters uneasiness whimpered, that is when Akashi noticed her. His eyes went wide but he remained still his position. She felt like dying. Inside she was being ripped slowly and painfully._

_She smiled sadly, before turning away from the scene that broke her heart to million pieces. She had no energy left her body, mind and heart cant feel anymore. All the years that they were together seems so far away. That everything was a big lie. She used to think that Akashi would be the last person who would hurt her. He turned out to be the one who would hurt her the most._

_She have no idea how but she magically reached Kagami's apartment door and knocked. A few seconds and the door opened_

_"Who the hell... Kuroko?" Kagami was dumbfounded Kuroko's face was so red her body was shaking uncontrollably while smiling._

_"Hello Kagami-kun..I..I..." she don't know where to begin. There were just too much pain..too much to say. Remembering everything she broke down and cry. Kagami caught her and took her inside with Nigou who was whimpering the whole time._

_Kagami let her cry her eyes out. His favorite t-shirt be damn. He rubbed her back giving all the comfort he could. When she was only sniffling did he let her go._

_"Okay, now tell me what happened." And he wouldn't take no for an answer._

_A very uncomfortable silence followed after she bit by bit tell Kagami what happened. His face hardened and a barely contained rage was emitting. She was afraid he would go on a rampage when he stood. But was surprised when he said_

_"In short you needed to get away here right?" he asked._

_She nodded rubbing her nose with tissue saying nothing. In just one day everything that is important to her was blown away. Her family and then Akashi. She sat still, thinking about the bleak future. How would she live and the baby. 'The baby! Oh My God the baby'.she hugged herself she felt so broken and useless. She couldn't lose this one thing that is left of her._

_Kagami felt like shit. Seeing Kuroko so broken he wanted to smashed Akashi's face into tiny pieces. But that could wait, first thing first._

_"Let's go. This maybe your only chance of getting away. We need to hurry" He took her hand and backpack. "I hope the ship is still there" he said in no one in particular as he fished his keys._

The next thing Kuroko knew she was boarding a ship and the rest happened. She left all the things that once mattered her to protect the only one thing left important to her.

And now that she is coming back, she don't know what to expect. She looked at Tsuji on her side. She never regret her decision. He was all she have and that is enough for her. She could face anything now.

:::.:::

Foxnotes: Ah I'm getting older :3 anyways it took me lots of bokura ga ita songs to write this chapter :3 I hope you like it :3


	7. Omake

The One that Got Away

Chapter 6.5

Kuroko Tetsumi is lying on a queen sized bed reading pregnancy books on her huge and elegant room. The room was full of baby things, from the crib and mattress, huge amount of toys and diapers, feeding bottles and everything else on the long list. Seriously, Natalie had gone overboard in shopping for baby supplies. No one could blame her though; she and Dean never had the chance to do one. She admired the couple's love for each other, staying strong after all this years. She sighed; she could already see a spoiled baby boy. She put down the book she was reading and rubbed her swollen stomach and looked out the window, thinking about Kagami's last phone call.

She was silent; after all it was to be expected to happen.

"_Akashi is marrying some rich girl. It was announced on the newspaper sayi'n about merging or something"_

A single tear fell, '_Are you happy now? ' _she smiled head downcast '_I hope you are I really do'._

_'__He had already moved on his life, we should start too Tsuji" _

::.::

Two and a half old Kuroko Tsuji is on his mother's room to look for a scissor. He was making a Mobius strip which he finds quite interesting. At two he could already read and was often found in the library or at Dean's office. He is also fond of basketball. When he met Taiga he was immensely amazed by his height and build. He also learned about the redheads sport that he let Taiga teach him how to play. He knows he is different from the other kids. Aside from his exceptional intelligence, he is aware of the fact that he has no father.

"Ah! Here it is" He said, holding Tetsumi's sewing kit. But another thing caught his attention. Inside the drawer a worn out wallet lies. He picked it and examined its content. He saw pictures of a basketball team. "_Seirin ? Huh, Mom_?" he heard about them but he did not know that his mother is on basketball club. He saw a younger version of his mother in between a girl with short brown hair and squeezed with large hands by the neck of a smiling brown haired man, he saw Bakagami also squeezed by the same man but in a rougher manner. There is a cat person, a tall guy with thick brows, a strange good looking black haired, a spikey haired guy with closed eyes and a scowling four eyes with three average guys in tow. '_This is mom's and bakagami's team. They looked like a family. Hmm' _

There was another picture and he also took a good look, he read the writing on the other side "Teiko middle, third championship". He was amazed of the oozing aura of these men in the picture especially the redhead, which he infers as the captain. He can't help notice the difference in heights of these players, yet the captain is the shortest of them. He does not wonder why, number 4 had such an authoritative look on him and he certainly had the charisma.

He felt somehow inspired, he too lack the height for someone playing basketball. He took one good look on the red head before putting back the wallet to its original place. He failed to notice the third picture peeking out. A teal head beauty and a red head on their school uniform, both smiling slightly, holding each other's hand.

::.::

Foxnotes: Just imagine any pic of GoM ..I can't decide on which pic I will have Eh :3


	8. Chapter 7

The One that Got Away

Chapter 7: Meeting

Time Line : Few days before the accident

A humming petite girl with long raven hair is busy walking through the vegetable stand in the supermarket. The girl had obsidian eyes and striking figure. It was no wonder that she caught all the attention of the people inside. Few recognized her and is wondering what the heiress of Oono company is doing shopping alone.

Haru Oono dismissed all her bodyguards, they of course protested but there is nothing that blackmail can't do. She wanted to prove herself to her fiance that she is now a responsible woman.

' He would see that I would make an incredible housewife'. She giggled slightly, which made the onlookers blush. She is planning a surprise dinner for him using her superb cooking skills.

Carrying bags did not dampen her mood, a task she used to hate. She greeted all the person she bumped into as she went to his penthouse. She immediately started working on dinner. Haru rummaged his cabinets in search for utensils. As she chop the vegetables her mind wandered on the girl she used to be. Before she met the love of her life, she was a spoiled rebellious brat, a prodigal one too but meeting him changed her. He was the first person who understood her and she was grateful of him. He became her hero. So she wanted to be someone worthy of the place by his side.

"TADAA!" Haru exclaimed as she finish garnishing. She wiped her forehead she smiled widely looking at her homemade five star meal. She was double checking everything when the sound of the door opening reached her ears. Nearly tripping she dashed to where her special person is. She gave him her brightest smile and greeted

"Welcome home Seijurou-kun"

Akashi POV

Akashi is tired of today's work but he kept his eyes guarded in his own home seeing heeled shoes on the shoe racks.

"Welcome home Seijurou-kun!" a girl wearing a frilly apron greeted him with excited voice

. "Ah! Let me help you with that Seijurou-kun!" she reached for his coat but he moved her hand away. Instead his fiery hetero chromatic eyes looked at her

"How many times must I tell you not to enter my house?" his voice as cold as ice.

"Seijurou-kun is living alone, I'm worried about your health" she cowered under his gaze but reasoned herself.

Without breaking eye contact he commanded "I could take care of my self. Get out now"

You could count on one hand the times that Akashi Seijurou was surprised and the reason was a certain unpredictable teal head. Akashi did not know if it was because of his workload taking a toll on him or simply of the this repetitive scenario with Haru, but he was caught unguarded thinking she would go away like always.

But she did not.

Instead she moved closer, closed her eyes and kissed him. Her plump lips met unmoving ones. She moved her lips against his, sensing no resistance. She was confused, realizing he was not responding. She opened her eyes and back away instantly as if she was holding a fire. His eyes is filled with rage and fist clenched tightly.

"Next time you do **that** you will never see me in the same light again" he ominously threatened. Each word spoken like a poison. He was itching to hit something. He opens and closes his fist in an attempt to control his feelings but with no luck.

His patience snapped when she just stood there trembling. Looking at him with terrified black eyes.

"**GET OUT NOW!**" Akashi uncharacteristically shouted.

She run for the door, Akashi did not fail to notice the hurt look on her face.

He hit the glass ornament ot his right. Akashi is terribly frustrated he know he deserved the suffering but Haru did not. The other people involved do not deserved this. He gritted his teeth as he punched the wall, drawing blood on the once blank canvass. He walked to the kitchen disregarding his bleeding hand to fetch a glass of wine. Wine became his constant companion each time he self-loathe. He laughed bitterly, Akashi Saijurou the dream boy of evey girl and the male populations idol is self-loathing, no one brave would even think of that. Akashi stopped, seeing Haru's hard work which made him feel worse. He finished his first glass in one swig, followed by another one and another and another.

Midori Hospital:

Akashi opened his eyes. His memory of that night was very vivid. He was sitting on a bench ouside Midori Hospital in a peaceful park. Only a few patients were in the area. Akashi leaned on the bench and look at the clear blue sky. He needed to do some thinking, thanks to Haru.

She is currently confined to the hospital after gulping sleeping pills after that night. Yes, she tried committing suicide. Normally Akashi do not need to think in deciding, for he could see what is beyond. This past years he always seem lost, like he had no direction.

'Chance' remembering what Haru told him or more like begged.

'_I'm asking a chance Seijurou-kun!'_ she sobbed holding his arms like a lifeline. Her distressed face full of tears. '_ I..I love you ! I.. just love you too much..too much. Please a chance ! A chance'_ she cried until she fell asleep.

Akashi would have rejected her straight away but given the situation he could not outright do that, and more importantly he too could understand what she feels. He would probably beg for Tetsumi's forgiveness if they meet again. He would ask for forgiveness even if his sins were unforgivable. He already prepared himself in whatever Tetsumi do to him, but he would take her back. No matter what or how long it will take. He stood to make his way when he was surprised by a sight to behold.

Akashi was tranced, he found himself staring at the familiar blue eyes he love.

Voice filled with longing he called out softly "Tetsumi"

:::.:::

FoxNotes: Sorry, It took me a while to decide on which route I would take. And then when I finally finish it ...it got deleted ~ I poured my heart on the first version but then I did my best in here too~

I will probably finish this fic before 2015 strike for I will publish my first ever fan fic i have written, It is also Akkuro so What do you think of this Chappie then ? :3


	9. Chapter 8

The One that Got Away

Chapter 8

"Are you going in or not?" Kuroko Tetsumi turned around hearing the question, she saw a smiling orange haired doctor. She was previously taking the time of her life standing outside her parent's joint room, when she was startled by the doctor's cheerful tone.

"I knew you were going to come. I came as fast as I could when I heard the news. Grandma is inside; I was going to check upon her when I saw you standing here. I see, you did not change a bit still small as ever" the man grinned and rambled on and on but Tetsumi only blinked at him. This man acts so familiar with her. He then took notice of the lack of response of the teal head. He looked at her as if expecting something, which only confused Kuroko even more. She felt like she knew this man, yet she could not put her finger on it. Then like a lightning hit him he froze, realizing the obvious factor from the start.

Disbelief written on his face "Don't tell me… you… you forgot about me?!"

Now, Tetsumi felt bad to this man seeing his expression, it was somehow funny though.

"Heh, I guess it can't be helped, neh Kuroko-chan?" he smiled positively yet getting a little teary eyed, with some crumbs on the corner of his mouth. Tetsumi paused, crumbs , now that gave this man identity away. There is only one person clumsy enough to leave it like that. She smiled inwardly, this man haven't change at all. Due to the encounter they did not heard the quiet opening of the door, an elderly lady came out.

Tetsumi was about to call her childhood friend on his given name when someone beat her into it, a familiar voice she haven't heard in years.

"Shige-kun, you're here, who are you talking to?" the old woman's vision turned to her, their eyes locked.

"Ah! I better go first" Ogiwara bowed, leaving the two, but not before sending Tetsumi a comforting smile.

Tetsumi was sporting her ever famous poker face but no one could miss her welling up. No word said her grandma captured her in a fierce hug.

The hallway was filled with sobs and cries, Ogiwara Shigehiro, standing at the end of the hallway, smiled sadly. Even if he was a bit of an airhead, he has some sensibility to leave the two. He let them have their family moment, knowing Kuroko's grandmother had so many things to say. What happened became a horrible nightmare, her mother entered comatose state and her father had a lot of broken bones, rehabilitation would take years before he could walk again. At least Tetsumi was there now , and he really hope they could complete their family again. With renewed determination he resumed working. He flipped the file of the patient and headed out to his next stop. He and Tetsumi could chat next time, she would not go away again right. Shigehiro looked straight ahead to the elevator, in dinged and he entered. He pushed the button with label 4 a level higher than the Kurokos floor. He reached his top and walk through the quiet hallways. The floor is reserved for VIPs or wealthy patients. He found room number 14 and knocked twice before entering.

"Hello, Oono-san" Shigehiro greeted.

**:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::**

Tsuji is terribly intrigued of the figure in front of him; he felt some strange connection to this man, which was the reason why he was standing out in the open instead of hiding. He ditched Kagami in the car, after his mother entered the hospital. This was their third day in Japan and they haven't done any sightseeing, and he was told that they were in for a vacation. But of course of the genius he was, he was fairly aware that something is going on. He was supposed to trick Kagami but in the process of searching for a hiding spot, some strange force made him study the red haired man sitting on a bench. When the man stood, hetero chromatic cat like eyes took notice of him. He noted that they had the same calculating eye as his and that got his attention even more. But he figured that the man was seeing something else.

Akashi was taken off guard of those cerulean eyes that is looking at him, studying him. For a second he thought he saw Tetsumi, no one could blame him though this kid is the exact replica of her. Though having the same eyes, this kids eyes seem to be sharp and Akashi know that this kid is really something else. Neither of them spoke, until the kid pointed his phone, on his phone strap to be exact, which is a shogi piece.

"Do you play Shogi?"

Akashi nodded, predicting the next question.

"Can we play a round?" Tsuji asked without any hesitation.

"Not a problem, then we must go to the lobby first, we do not have a board with us" Akashi agreed nonchalantly, walking towards the hospital entrance, which surprised the young man a bit.

"You accepted, even if you do not even know if I could even play. You are the first mister, you are not kidding with me, are you?" he asked while following the older man. Akashi looked down briefly to catch the little teal head's accusing expression, which he finds quite adorable. They were already inside the hospital when Akashi replied.

"You challenged me and I accept. Unless you're backing out" Akashi smirked.

Tsuji puffed his cheeks "I never backed out on a challenge before, especially when I'm the one who issued the challenge." Tsuji crossed his arms on his chest.

The medical receptionist who was handing Akashi the shogi board nearly slips the item to Akashi, hearing the teal head's declaration. He looked incredulously at Akashi who returned the look with **the look.** That shut the receptionist mouth. They walk back to the bench and began arranging the pieces.

"Hn, mister I suggest that you do not underestimate me, I have never lost in any board game before." Tsuji informed the red head.

"Then be prepared to experience your first defeat."

"You might be a hard one but my victory is absolute." Tsuji announced confidently.

Akashi look calm but inside he was surprised with that statement. This kid resembles him a lot. If he didn't know better he would say that this kid is his and Tetsumi's kid. He feels like he is talking to himself, he had the behaviour of an Akashi and they were so frighteningly alike even his shogi moves. Akashi felt like he was fighting himself but different. His old self returned around this kid.

'Clack'

Fiery cerulean blue eyes looked at red and yellow, and then turned sideways crossing his arms on his chest.

"Round one was only a warm up. Do not get cocky, only because you defeated me once, hmp"

Akashi was fighting his urge to smile, knowing full well that the other is frustrated.

"You put on a good fight, that much I can say." that was an understatement Akashi knew, the match was probably the hardest one Akashi had taken on, up until the end he could not predict who will win, not until his opponent made an opening. He won because of experience, but if the other had more of that, he might have lost the match.

"Those are only sweet words, but thank you nonetheless" Tsuji finally looked at him, after a moment of sulking. "Ah! I better go now mister. I hope we could play again." Tsuji ran away from Akashi "Next time I won't be so merciful, be ready." he shouted before waving and sending him warm smile.

Akashi waved a little, truthfully he wanted to talk some more with the kid. The kid had the same effect on him as Tetsumi a feeling he felt after a very long time. He sat on the bench calmly putting back the pieces in the board. When he finish he sat calmly.

"What do you want?" Akashi said out loud. His warm hetero chromatic eyes turned blank as men in black suits entered his line of sight.

"Satorou-sama asked for you, young master, he is at the main house waiting for you." They bowed.

Akashi stood and walk towards one of the men

"Return this to the lobby" he commanded handing out the shogi board; he hesitates a bit and looks at where Tsuji disappeared.

:

:

:

::::.::::

FoxNotes: The chappies are getting longer and longer. . Blame my problems for taking a while before I updated. Now I know what the author of my favorite stories feel when they get a review. It does lighten up not only my internet life but my day, that pushed me harder . Thank you :3


	10. Chapter 9

The One that Got Away

Chapter 9

T_he evenings are getting colder and colder, and the Winter Cup is fast approaching. Kurko Tetsumi adjusted her scarf tighter around her neck. Seirin's basketball club practice finished a little later than usual, so when dismissed by the coach they took a detour to a ramen shop near the school to warm their stomachs. Everybody was in full shape, since they plan to win until the end, and knowing that the Generation of Miracles are the opponents, they have to be on their best form. Tetsumi, being the manager were one of the last one to get home, Kagami accompanied her back home, and seriously he was the mother hen of the group. She arrived at the Kuroko household a little after dinner._

_"Tadaima," her grandmother appeared and greeted back._

_"Okaeri Tet-chan, I saw Kaga-chan outside, did he sent you home?" the elderly lady wipes her hand, she obviously washing dishes._

_She nodded, "Mama Kagami wouldn't let me go alone, even threatened me." Her grandma laughs and even giggled a little._

_"That kid is so charming," she smiled "by the way Tet-chan have you eaten already?"_

_She nodded again "I'm going to greet grandpa and go to bed."_

_Her grandma's mood visibly changes. "Go ahead then, and have a good night" she went back to the kitchen. She cast a concern look at her grandmas disappearing figure and sighed inwardly. Her grandpa became very sick these past few weeks, and the old man was adamant on staying at home rather than to go have a check-up. Her grandmother was restless because her Grandpa is a cancer survivor; her fear of losing her husband is coming back. The two heatedly argued about it but the old man wouldn't back down._

_Reaching his room, she paused after hearing coughing sound on the other side. She knocked, when it quieted down a bit._

_"Ah! My favorite grand-daughter is here." Despite what he was feeling, he gave her the best smile he could. She sat down beside him and greets back._

_"Grandpa, I am your only grand-daughter" she sighed, but thinly smiled at her doting Grandfather. He is like any grand-father in the world, the one who supports and motivates their grandchild in everything they do; he was her number one fan in basketball._

_"Exactly!" he laughed but ended up coughing, Kuroko immediately went to rub the sick man's back. He raised his hand to halt her, several seconds later. He steadied his breathing before giving her strained smile. Her large eyes filled with worry._

_"Do not worry, this old man's body is tougher than it looks Tetsumi," she nodded, holding her grandpa's hand tightly._

_"You'd be well soon." He pats her hand with his free one, he asked about her day. She tells him how as he slowly drifts to slumber. When she was certain that he was asleep, did she let his hand go and exited the room._

_But her grandpa never recovered it became worse; he was rushed to the hospital one time. His cancer came back and this time malignant. Operation cannot be performed anymore since the patient was too old and chances of surviving were extremely low. Tetsumi could only visit the hospital every single day for the next years until her grandpa's last moment._

That memory haunts her whenever she enters a hospital, so after talking with her grandma about her parent's condition she went outside to take a break. She figured she wasn't ready to face her father yet, and her grandma deemed it good to inform him first hand of her arrival. A warm feeling on her left cheek broke her out of reverie.

"Stop worrying too much," She saw Ogiwara's smiling face holding coffee on one hand and the other pressing warm milk on her cheek. He removes the milk on her cheek and puts it on her lap.

"Sorry, that is the nearest to vanilla the hospital has. We have no vanilla milkshake in here. Not advisable to the patients, you know." He babbles as he sat down beside her, drinking his coffee.

"Thank you," Kuroko looked at him straightly a look that made Shigehiro nervous. Her eyes look very grateful and sincere.

'_What the! Tetsumi, don't look at me like that! You're way too close'_ his heart thumps very fast.

"I mean it," she said, turning to look ahead that made Shigehiro breathe a little.

He followed her line of sight wanting to avoid eye contact and scratched his cheek with his fore finger, "Ehehe, What has gotten into you, no need to sound serious it was only milk, I don't cost that much." laughing a little.

Tetsumi whirled her face to him, cerulean eyes blank face reaction saying 'Are you kidding me?'

"Eh?" Ogiwara's clueless face insert here.

"Way to go to ruin the mood Ogiwara-kun" she said blandly, she was silent for a second and continued.

"I was talking about how you helped my family, taking care of them in my place."

"Ah!" He drank his coffee with ease "Then no need to thank me, I consider them my family too. You too, I'm glad you're back" he grinned.

"Still, I feel indebted to you." He blinks and blinks, staring at each other for seconds. Seeing her determined look, which he finds irresistibly cute, he turned his head sideways away from her and covers his mouth.

"Nemff"

"Hm?"

He coughed awkwardly, still not looking at her. "I said, name, call me by my name."

Kuroko thought about it, she has never called anyone on their given name before eve HIM. She had always wanted to remain formal with anyone and planned to see to it. But then she was greatly indebted to this man, her childhood friend who she hasn't seen for years, helped her family without blinking an eye.

"…..Shigehiro," she tried testing it. His ears perked up with this, and abruptly turned to her meeting her beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"Shigehiro-kun." She said more firmly with her deadpanned tone. That did it, speechless, Ogiwara's face was so red and steaming, he looked like a tomato with orange leaves. He covers his mouth to avoid any sound from coming out and stood suddenly, not wanting Tetsumi to see his burning face.

Tetsumi was mildly surprised of her childhood friend's behavior, but shrugged it as one of his antics. When the he was composed enough, he was planning to ask her out to dinner, when loud roars, I mean voice got their attention.

"You squirt! You made me look everywhere for you!" clearly the red head was pissed off, "Do you know what your scary mother will do to me if you got as much as a scratch?! She's gonna kill me! Kill me!" A tall bulky red head scolds a young teal head, while pinching his ears.

Feeling heroic, Shigehiro approached the two, "Uh? Excuse me, we are in a hospital. Please do not raise your voice and let go of the child's ears, he might lose it." He commented, not losing his nerves despite Taiga's animalistic appearance. Tsuji only looked at him in wonder.

Taiga let go of the brat's ears, Tsuji touches his swollen ears and glares at Kagami, while Kagami glared back.

But then Tsuji smirked victoriously, "I'm sure mother's going to kill you Bakagami, saying she was scary and all."

Kagami shivered, "You never saw how scary your mother gets, wait till you witness it!" Kagami hugged himself.

Tsuji's smirked widened, "I bet I will witness it now or later." Then he called out.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hah! As if you'd fool me shortie!" Kagami mocked, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he whipped his head slowly sideways to look at his shoulder. He froze seeing the familiar blue hair and eyes.

"Why, hello Kagami-kun." a smiling Kuroko said. Smiling. That was it, Kagami fainted.

Tsuji knelt to poke Kagami's sides. "Mom, you scared him too much."

"And just whose fault is that?"

"It was mine I guess." He answered also deadpan.

Ogiwara Shigehiro was lost; _"what just happened?'_ snapping out of trance, he asked frantically, "What? I don't get it, who is your scary mom?" he asked Tsuji.

The little man looked at Tetsumi, Shigehiro looked at her, and she looked at him. He looked back and forth between mother and son before finally passing out, following Kagami. He landed with a loud 'ooff'.

Tetsumi shakes her head disbelievingly, while Tsuji said a quiet "Idiots".

::::.::::

FoxNotes: Woot ! I'm celebrating the first month of this Fic :3 I will upload another chappie… Thank you for the reviews and Oh my Gosh! I do not know about moderate review until today … And I just realized that this Fic gives me the impression of a serious person which I'am not… PM me or review I'm not a snob; it actually gives me good vibes when people talk to me. It is strange but somehow I find strangers more kind instead of people I meet in the real. What are your thoughts? Share it :3


	11. Chapter 10

**The One That Got Away**

Chapter 10

Under the dim light of my apartment door I stood, with her clutching my shirt. Her face is blushing as she close her eyes, waiting.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward. For the first time since this started, my lips touched hers.

I do not love her yet I date her. I held no feelings for her yet I kiss her. This is wrong terribly wrong.

I know.

She moved her lips against mine, I followed suit to keep my 'Perfect Fiancé Act'. I kissed her thoughtlessly, unaware of my surrounding.

*whimper

My eyes shot open. My eyes widened considerably. Our eyes locked. She was standing a little far from us. Her beautiful eyes that I love so much, held so much pain. Her pale cheeks that I always love to pinch whenever I tease her are so damp with tears. She was shivering.

I was frozen on my spot, my body refused to move. From the corner of my eyes I saw Haru looking in her direction. She looked at me confusedly, she did not saw her.

Then she smiled a sad smile before turning away from me. The smile tells everything. She doesn't need words; just the smile and I knew what it meant.

I screwed up. I broke her. It killed me.

She walked away and I followed her. "Tetsumi" I called, our distance is widening. "Tetsumi!" I kept calling her but she did not stop. My words did not reach her.

A familiar message tone woke me.

I woke up breathing and sweating heavily. That was not a dream, it was my memory of that night, and the last time I saw her. The haunting smile of hers, I saw it again. I sat on my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I was about to wash my face when I notice something on my face. I touched my left tear stained cheek.

After washing my face, I went back to my room and grabbed my mobile phone. I opened Ryoutas' full of emoticon text message.

"\/(^_^)\/ SURPRISE ! WAAAAHH! I'M FINALLY BACK! (*.*) * HUGS

DID YOU MISS ME? Oh and I will make it to the reunion..."

I turned off my phone after I scanned the text. So much of Ryouta in the morning.

The silence of the morning brought me back to the dream I haven't had for quite some time. My meeting with my father probably triggered the memories. I walked to the window. From my room, I have a full view of the beautiful garden of the mansion. I looked up the sky. It is still dark. The sun won't be rising in another two hours, but I'm not feeling sleepy. Not at all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::======::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurokos' POV

I stood outside my parents' door again. Unlike yesterday he knows I'm here. Behind this door is the man who gave me life, the same man who wanted to get rid of my child. I have a lot of questions but the answer is behind the door. I knocked and turned the door knob.

The first thing I saw is the veranda is open, and my father is nowhere. The beeping sound of machine stole my attention. My mind became blank. I just stared at my mother's sleeping figure. I tried to keep my eyes on her, seeing her bandaged face and arm, those tube and machines around her. It's devastatingly painful seeing her like this. I walked to her side; I needed to close my eyes from what I saw. My eyesight is getting blurry when..

"She missed you very much." A tear fell. On the other side of the bed, for the first time in years I saw my father. He is sitting on his wheelchair. Unlike the last time I saw him, he looks tired and weary. I saw the fine lines at the corners of his blue eyes. Even the Sky-blue hair I inherited has lightened. He is looking at my mother and I also did that.

"We can talk outside." He wheeled his way out the door, I followed silently. At the end of the hallway there is a balcony. Such hospital this is. My father did not talk for a long time, nor did I. I do not want to break the silence, which might be the last peaceful time with him.

"I heard you had a boy…what is his name?" I do not know why father started the conversation with Tsuji, but I answered him nonetheless.

"…Tsuji, Kuroko Tsuji"

"Crossroad…What is he like?"

"…Physically, he is every inch like me. Even my invisibility, he has it. He could be hard-headed and very mischievous sometime." I continued when he hmmed.

"…He…he is kind of aloof, and skips all his classes, he was never caught though. He likes board game and basketball. He also loves to trick other people, using his invisibility. A troublemaker but still a good kid."

He chuckled at this, "Sounds like an obnoxious angel" I stared at my father's back, unable to say anything. There was nothing to say, it was the same description I had of my son after all.

"Tetsumi.." he called me in my given name. I waited patiently to what he will say. I braced myself for what is next.

"I will not forgive you…" He turned his chair to face me but I bowed my head down and tried to pull myself together. I expected worse but hearing those stings.

"..Because it is me who needs to be forgiven" he added. I did not expect him to say that. I was so surprised that, I made eye contact with him. Cerulean locked with cerulean. And he did not stop there, he mouthed those words.

"I'm sorry"

With tears in his eyes he asked me "Please forgive me, and come back to us. Come home." It made my tear ducts burst. I can't believe it for the life of mine. Speechless, I could only nod again and again.

.

.

.

Ogiwara Shigehiro ran like the building is on fire, he was running fast that on his way to turn he bumped into someone. He frantically helped her stand up.

"Seriously Shige-chan you ruined my outfit! How is Shin-chan going to look at me now?" Kazuna Takao exclaimed looking at her outfit, then pouts at the sweating doctor.

"And it is not allowed to run in here. Tsk tsk ." she lectures him her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Takao-san! But I'm in a hurry. I'm looking for someone" he paused when he realized something. "Oh! You have really good eyes right? Can you help me find a kid?"

"A missing kid? How could you lost a kid Shige-chan! You bad doctor!" she slaps his shoulder, hard.

"This kid is special okay. He simply disappears from your sight." He said scratching the back of his head, sweat dripping down his face.

"Sounds like someone I know." She mutters.

Shigehiro looked at her. "Sorry? Did you say something?"

"Nothing! So what does the missing kid look like?" she asked as they walked toward the direction the orange head was heading.

"Let's see, he is about this tall" he motioned his hand to show Takao. "He has pale skin and sky blue hair and eyes. Eh?" Shigehiro looked at her confusedly seeing her shocked expression.

Takao Kazuna quickly said. "Ah, Ahaha. Uhm, maybe we should look outside and alert the front desk too."

"Maybe, you are worried about how your outfit got wrinkled by me! Do not worry Takao-san. I will tell Doctor Midorima and take responsibility!" He announced pounding his chest.

"Uh No, Thanks but I'll handle it. Besides that might cause some misunderstanding, I'll pass."

While they are looking, Kazuna thoughts are on spiral. 'I'm getting really curious about this invisible kid."

They are currently searching the park, when Takao's vision caught a tuft of blue hair behind a bush. She called Shigehiro to come after her. They hid on the other side of the said bush. She only intended to spy on the kid to observe him unseen and hand the rest to the doctor. But things did not go as planned.

"Why do we need to hide Takao-san?" Ogiwara whispered. "Besides you are destroying your outfit. How will I explain these to Doctor Midorima." Seems like Shigehiro is very concern about that.

"Sssh! be quiet for once you orange doctor!" she quietly hissed at him, with face of a predator.

But her look of doom quickly dropped.

"Yes, he is right Takao-san. Why are you indeed hiding?" velvety voice, spoken like a king. She know the voice, she will never forget that voice.

She wanted to punch herself, how could she fail to notice the Emperor is beyond her.

"You know them Mister? I was also wondering the same thing. You saw us like miles away before hiding." A monotonous voice asked. She stood up to explain herself dragging Shigehiro along the way.

"I'm sorry it was not intentional!" she bowed and looked up as fast as lightning. She stared hard at Tsuji. While Takao is unmoving Shigehiro went to Tsuji.

"I was looking over the place for you." He patted the brat's hair, but when he felt how soft it is, he decides to ruffle it.

Akashi coughed. Shigehiro's mandarin eyes clashed Akashi's heterochromatic ones.

Shigehiro smiled bitterly 'This guy doesn't like me, does he?' he mentally thought.

**FoxNotes**: If you haven't notice I changed the summary. I figure that the devil part is giving some the wrong idea. I call Akashis' father the title Devil though, but this story has another devil ( beside the devil). All the rough draft of this is almost finish, the revising is a tough one though. This is my main priority over Coveted; I want to finish this fic before focusing on the other. If you have time, please read it too. :3

I did not make it To Aka-chin's birthday! I was busy with my own birthday. :'( . Another Chappie! I was going to update the original version, but I wanted to revise it again. Haru Oono is a character in the manga L-Dk. I sort of like her so I decided to name Aka-chins' fiancée from her (she is one of those girls who tries to steal the male protagonist from the female lead). I borrowed the name, not the character.

Words can't express how I feel (I know this line is used too much, but yeah I can't express it any other way hehe), to you who have been supporting this fic from the start. You are all making me blush. To you, who read this and favorite and follows, and you who reviewed and loved my OC, I send you a heartfelt THANK YOU! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	12. Chapter 12

FoxNotes: You are in for a surprise :3 This time it's real. The fic is undergoing editing, so many to do eh? And have you read the Extra game?Season 2 of KnB :3 Shicks!

Listening to Super Cell while writing :3 Spells Life :3

Chapter 11 : The One That Got Away

:

Kuroko Tsuji's teal eyes is fixated on his mother while the latter prepares for the Festival they're about to attend. But the teal head had other things in mind that moment. He is currently contemplating whether to speak his thoughts to his mom or not. He never asked anything from her, unasked questions that he too deserved to know. He never asked anything about her past despite having the right because he values his mother very much. But this also requires alot of patience that made him sigh. He is already itching to ask her the bomb questions. Many things like what happened two weeks ago that makes him wonder.

_ Akashi and Tsuji were playing shogi when Shigehiro and Takao interrupted them. The new face confused the teal head very much. Who would not? She was sporting unbelievable eyes and shocking expression at him as if he was a ghost which is only half true by the way. He stood still and stare at the gaping expression of the new face that was introduced to him, which he later learned is Takao-san._

Two weeks passed and he still wonders tha reason why the redhaired mister left the scene after exchanging greeting. 'Maybe mister is busy, he looked like the executive type.' A cloth was place infront of him. "Mom what is this?"

His mother blinked "Tsuji I think the answer is obvious. That kind of expression only comes from Kagami-kun, is he rubbing off on you?" she smiles a little while the little boy reddened a little, embarassed. "It is your first time to attend a festival, so isn't it better to experience it fully and it starts at wearing yukata." She continued.

"..."

"Tsuji..." identical blank ocean orbs clashed with another.

"I got it." He muttered while Kuroko gave out a pleased sigh and kissed his head. "I gather that the prince know how to wear a yukata. Or do you need my help?"

"I'd do it alone" he shooed her out of his room in the little house. The house is owned by his old man Dean and Natalie, the two bought it for Tetsumi who refused to live in a big mansion. "This is all that Ogiwaras fault" he muttered. The orange haired invited them to the festival, he is not exactly energetic about that but seeing the slight spark in his mothers eyes he agreed. Of course if Tsuji is not going Kuroko won't either. After putting the yukata he examined himself in the mirror and surprisingly approves of it. The black sriped yukata fits him good. "Not bad"

He went out of the room when Kuroko called him downstairs in the two storey house. Reaching the end of the stairs he saw his mother wearing a black yukata with cherry blossoms print. Her hair is tied in a cute bun that emphasized her eyes and on the left side is a cute flower ornament, she too is wearing a little make up that only enhanced her features more. In short Tetsumi looks stunning.

"Ah Tsuji," She walks to him to inspect the outfit. "It looks good on you." She smiles.

"Mom looks great too." He complimented which gain him a smile and a kiss on the head.

"Shigehiro-kun will arrive any minute now." And speaking of the devil the door bell rang. Kuroko walked to answer but stopped when Tsuji approached. He opened the door and out came a smiling Ogiwara who is wearing an indigo colored yukata with little black neko prints but with the usual crumbs on his face.

"How childish." It was strange coming from a kid, but Ogiwara replied with.

"Eh? I thought it looks pretty good on me." He turn to look at himself again.

'I wasn't talking about that Baka' Tsuji extremely want to say that out loud but his mother would scold him for sure so he settled in silent intimidation but that too doesn't seem to be working since the orange haired is too busy dazedly looking at Tetsumi.

::

Meanwhile on the place where the festival is taking place, a group of colorful haired individuals is gathering attention. Well who would not take a second look on these undeniably good-looking people in the same group. Aomine Daikis is leaning in the sidewalks railing obviously bored or annoyed with Kise talking animatedly beside him with Momoi. The giant purple head Murasakibara eating his snacks and Midorima are waiting silently though the last would be thrown in the other twos conversation every now and then. The miracles are also wearing yukata. Police officer Aomine Daiki is wearing a navy colored yukata while the blonde model turned pilot is wearing an aqua-blue colored one with penguin designs, Murasakibara who became a pastry chef is wearing a sleeveless one exposing his muscles and the doctor wears a black yukata with white prints and the only girl in the group wears a pink floral yukata with her hair tied in a pretty style. They are waiting for the redhead to arrive. Just then a black car parked in front of them, it was Akashi and with him is Haru. Both are also wearing yukata, Akashi in white yukata with a dragon motif while his fiancee wears also white but with floral prints on it too, just like Momois. The arrival of the two sent an intense atmosphere. The miracle knows who the girl is of course the announcement of the twos wedding spread like widefire to them. These caused the rift between Akashi and Aomine. The latter blames Akashi for his shadows disappearance. Kise was the first one who talked.

"Long time no see Akashicchi and Oono-san" he smiles and nodded at Haru. The other also bowed at her save tan male, who straightened his back said nothing and head out. Momoi bowed at Haru again.

"I'm sorry about Aomine-kun Oono-san" she followed the tan male. The others could not blame Aomine for being rude so they stayed silent.

"We also better go," Kise said energetically to lighten up the mood somehow. The others could only nod.

:::

Back to Kurokos entourage, upon arriving at the festival they have stumbled upon Kagami who joined them he is also wearing a black sleeveless yukata. They were in the middle of strolling when they noticed the litte teal head stopped in front of a poster which reads 'Shogi Competition'.Tetsumi patted Tsujis hair lightly, he looked up at her.

"Want to sign up?"

"I can? But how about the festival?" he asked, he knows that Tetsumi was really looking forward to the festival and sitting and watching people playing shogi is not in her plans.

"I can go with him, you two go and enjoy." Kagam unexpectedly volunteered to babysit.

"Are you sure about that Kagami-kun?" of course Kuroko is doubtful because it was no secret that the two were not really the best of friends.

"It's fine with me mom, I'd make sure Kagami won't rub on me too much." he smirked when the redhead let out colorful words. Kuroko asked him again to confirm if that is what he really wants. He nodded each time.

"You could watch at the final mom," She fondly reffled his hair before the party was split in two.

Kagami and Tsuji watched the two, the boy glared at Kagami.

"I know what you are trying to do Bakagami!"

The red head looked down , "Why something wrong with that? Ogiwara is a good guy."

"I'm not saying he is bad, you shouldn't interfere."

"I'm the best friend and besides who else should date Kuroko. Ogiwara is a great guy."

'Since when did becoming a bestfriend tops being a son?' he mentally thought but did not reasoned that,since it'd be useless to Kagami. And a person came right in his genius mind.

"I know someone, just you wait Bakagami." He crossed his arms and walked to the tent where participants supposed to sign up. 'There is a chance I may meet him in here.'

When it was his turn to sign up, the lady who was in charged turned to Kagami asking if he was the one signing up, when she got the answer she nearly fainted.

Tetsumi and Ogiwara browsed the stalls side by side, as they get to the main place the crowd thickens and Shigehiro could only red faced offer his hand to Tetsumi, which the latter also took after a moment. They played Tetsumis favorite game Baloon fishing, they also tried some firing games. Throughout the whole time they were together, Ogiwara held her hand firmly. It was somehow new to Tetsumi since it was years since she became this close to someone after all. To take some break they sat on one of the bench and eat the takoyaki they bought. (Tetsumi insist on paying for her share). The sky looks as lively as the festival with twinkling star lighting the night.

"You look really good today." Ogiwara said, he was the first one who broke the silence.

"Thank you, Shigehiro-kun"

He grinned "I really enjoyed the night"

"Me too.." she smiles a little.

"Could...could we do this again?" Tetsumi blinked at him, "I mean, are you going away again? " he uneasily asked . Tetsumi was silent for a while before answering.

"When I came back, I did not want to get my hopes up so I expected the worse. I did not knew that things could go smoothly again but it's gradually getting better. Tonight I realized how I missed Japan, if possible I'd like to stay." she smiled at him and in tune fireworks lit up the sky, lighting them. Ogiwara by then knew what the loud pounding of his heart means. 'I still love her'

::::

The final match is about to start so Kagami decided to find Kuroko and Ogiwara. Like expected Tsuji is the one fighting and his opponent he is not that surprised at all , its Akashi. People are in awe of the little boy. He won every match with ease. People find it hard to believe that a child as little Tsuji would advance to the final. Before the match started the opponents had spare time to talk.

"Who are you with?" Akashi is concerned, he did not see anyone with the kid.

"Ah, a servant is looking for mom, she will be here to watch my match." Akashi noded.

"Say Mister, how about a bet?"

Now Akashi is intrigued, the kid smiled like he was plotting something but anyways Akashi let him.

"I'm listening."

"If I win you'd do my bidding and if you win I'd do yours Sounds fair right?"

"Could a five year old do my bidding?"

"Do not underestimate me Mister, and I'm six, well almost" Akashi agreed, no harm could be done with this little bet right?.

The teal head smirked. "Heh, now mister be prepared for your doom." As the match was about to start.

::::

Akashi want to believe that his eyes are betraying him but no, the little brat beat him. The whole place was in utter silence, they do not want the emperor to lashed out on them. On the other hand Tsuji is just as shock as Akashi. He do not believe much in luck but was partially convinced that it exist now.

Smiling widely he exclaimed "I won!"

Akashi is feeling depressed but seeing the teal heads smile 'I guess It will be allright if it is him.'

The brat looked at him "So mister time to introduce you to my mom. Hurry hurry!" He grabbed Akashis arm and scanned the area seeing his mothers hair he dashed to the direction, Akashi in tow.

:::::

When Kuroko and Ogiwara went to the shogi place, it was packed. And the crowd is going crazy, figures the kid is dominating the matches. They decided to wait since the crowd was so thick they can barely blend in. If Kuroko is not wearing a yukata she could have. The two sat on a bench not too far from the shogi place. Ogiwara later went to buy a drink leaving her alone. She is quietly spending her time when a familiar voice called her.

"Mom!" little Tsuji came running towards her, she caught him with open arms.

"What got you over excited? Is the grandprize milkshakes?"

"Mom stop kidding, anyway I just became a champion!" He smiled at her, Tetsumi never saw such a strong emotion coming from Tsuji it was heart warming. But her body turned cold soon enough.

"Tetsumi?.." a familiar yet foreign voice, it was no doubt it was him. She looked at the voice direction and saw him in flesh. It's real. She gripped Tsujis hand.


End file.
